Laila Soullier
}} |family_members = Lyle Soullier † - Brother |relationships = Felix - Contractee Kristi Lange - Friend Natalie McAllister - Friendly acquaintance Anthea Rosenfeld † - Friendly acquaintance |first = "Changing Your Style" |species = Human|last = "Zip It"}} Veronique Laila Soullier, best known by her middle name Laila, is a classmate of Natalie McAllister's and Kristi Lange's who eventually becomes their friend as the End of Days approaches. After she meets Felix at a store and finds out that demons are real, Laila forms a contract with him in hopes of bringing her brother Lyle back from the dead. Biography Laila is one of Natalie’s classmates. She is not her friend, but she does know of Natalie by the rumors Kristi spreads. Despite her dark appearance, Laila is very sweet and tries to be nice whenever she can. Because of this, she meets Felix when he is denied access to cigarettes, so she buys them for him. A slip of the tongue leads her to finding out that demons exist, and that Natalie in fact does control the Devil himself. Though never having an interest in supernatural beings, once realizing they exist she wants to take Natalie’s place and have the Devil at her command in hopes to bring her dead brother - and only family - back to life. Laila teams up with Felix and makes a contract with him so they can interfere with Natalie and Satan’s deal.thisiskindagross: Character Biographies Appearance Laila is on the taller side, standing at 5'7", and has a slim figure. She has pale skin, calm blue eyes, and very light brown hair that she dyes black. As the story progresses, her hair grows considerably longer, but her bangs and the back of her hair always stay short. Laila has a stereotypical goth style, earning her nicknames such as " " or " ." She is seldom seen without black lipstick or black nail polish. Her outfits are usually casual, consisting of jeans, sweatshirts, and graphic T-shirts incorporating shades of black. However, unlike most goths, she is not opposed to wearing clothes of different colors and can actually be seen wearing them from time to time. Laila has both of her ears pierced. She also has a tattoo of her brother's death date, July 14, below her right collarbone. Personality Laila is rational, sometimes sarcastic, and level-headed. She rarely ever loses her composure and handles most situations with ease, a quality that comes in handy whenever she deals with the overly blunt Felix or the terribly anxious Kristi Lange. Although Laila was once regarded as "that girl who rarely talks to anyone" by her peers, she is not shy or timid. As a foster child with no close family left, she has grown accustomed to being alone, and it can be implied that she is reserved simply because it is what she is used to. While she does come out of her shell over the course of the comic, she always stays true to her independent and mature roots, living on her own and paying for most of her belongings at an age where most people are still living with their parents. Laila has also been called "broody" and "dark" in the past, which implies that she might be an aloof or unpleasant person to be around. However, Laila is genuinely good-hearted一after all, in her very first appearance in the comic, she buys cigarettes for a complete stranger even though she frowns upon smoking. Laila will go out of her way to help people out regardless of who they are rooting for during the End of Days: a rarity in Satan and Me. History Information on Laila's past is somewhat limited, but it is known that she and her brother Lyle were foster children together growing up. Lyle died some time ago on July 14 and she has lived alone ever since. After he died, she started going by "Laila", her middle name, to feel closer to him, since the two names sounded similar.http://thisiskindagross.tumblr.com/post/155509406246/satan-and-me-asks (#28) It is also around this time that she dyed her hair and went goth.This was confirmed by Orange in the chat of one of her streams. Plot Beginning After a local convenience store denies Felix cigarettes, Laila decides to buy him a pack. She gives the cigarettes to Felix, and the two are about to part ways when Laila suggests that he manages his "gross obsession" better next time. Her comment infuriates Felix to the point where he begins to shift into his demon form. Upon realizing that he is a demon, Laila frantically starts asking him questions, one of them being if he is contracted with Natalie McAllister. Felix confirming that the Devil is real only seems to distress Laila more, but she quickly becomes fascinated once she learns that she can "own" Satan. Realizing that she can bring her brother Lyle back from the dead with a contract, she suggests that she and Felix form one together to interfere with Natalie and Satan's contract, which Felix agrees to.Let's Make a Contract asks for her number]] During a game of Truth or Dare, Natalie dares Satan to get Laila's number. Satan confidently accepts the challenge, approaches Laila, and asks for her number. Not knowing that he is Satan, Laila ruthlessly turns down his advance.Weekend at Satan's Some time later, Laila encounters Natalie outside of school and says that she would like to apologize to Satan for dismissing him so rudely earlier. Satan arrives to pick Natalie up shortly after their conversation, but before Laila can apologize to him, Natalie falls down a set of slippery stairs and lands flat on her face. When Natalie's nose starts to bleed, Satan's nose bleeds as well due to their contract. Natalie makes an excuse and quickly shoos Laila away to avoid suspicion, which only serves to confuse her more. Laila's confusion is later cleared up when she talks to Anthea Rosenfeld about contracts over the phone.That was Fast Run arc Still wishing to form her own contract with Satan, Laila wants to go to Oregon, but she does not have a car. She seeks out Kristi Lange about her dilemma, and after much debate, Kristi reluctantly agrees to drive her.God Have Mercy on Me The two eventually arrive in Oregon and meet up with Satan and Natalie. Laila briefly catches up with Natalie, and soon, she begins to have a conversation with Satan. She gets straight to the point: She and Felix plan to break his contract with Natalie and she is interested in forming one with him in place of it. The idea that one of his followers would try to tamper with his plans for the End of Days infuriates Satan, and he ends up dismissing Felix and Anthea from Oregon.Fed Up With it All It is not long until Felix and Anthea return to Oregon at Natalie's request. Felix is mad at Laila for "totally fucking him over," and Laila feels guilty for prompting Satan to yell at him, so she gives him a gift: a drawing of a hypermasculine Felix saying "I forgive you" to a grateful Laila. Felix is unimpressed by her drawing, but she proceeds to give him a brand new pack of cigarettes, which is enough to earn his forgiveness.Find Gabriel Some time after Satan's outburst on the bridge, Natalie asks Laila if she can borrow some clothes. Laila gives her a dress, but before Natalie can try it on, Laila notices the cuts on her upper back, which remind her of a similar gash her deceased brother Lyle had on his back. After Laila cleans and properly dresses Natalie's wounds, she and Felix make a "joint apology" to Satan, saying that they never meant to undermine him going into their contract. However, Satan does not care for their apology, and crushes Laila when he says that he will never form a contract with her.Keep Her Away Titus arc showing up at Laila's door|left]] After Anthea dies, Laila is the first person Felix goes to. He shows up at her door, walks into her apartment and lies on her couch without saying a word.Advantages of This Angel Laila does not bother asking questions or saying anything else to him, but after four days, she finally asks him what happened. Felix says nothing worthwhile, and Laila then asks him to at least wash the shirts he has been borrowing, which he agrees to do after remembering all the times Anthea told him to clean up after himself.She Did It Later that day, Laila approaches Natalie at school and asks her to call Anthea. Natalie happily agrees to this, and Laila thanks her before the two part ways.Get Satan Later on, Laila, Natalie, and Kristi decide to meet up to "get on the same page" in terms of the End of Days. Natalie greets the two and apologizes for being late, but before they can get into anything to do with the Apocalypse, Titus Alwright enters the scene and pierces her and Kristi with spikes from his hand.Bring Me Lucifer Satan and Michael both feel the stabbing sensations from their contracts and arrive shortly after.That Hurt Natalie tells Laila that she needs a doctor, prompting Laila to get Michael's attention so that he can heal her.Severed Contract However, because Michael is too busy with Titus and Satan, he redirects Natalie and Kristi to a real hospital instead.How Did I Forget? Memory arc Laila, Kristi, and Natalie meet in a local park sometime after the Titus incident. Natalie explains everything that happened, and tells them that they "don't have to worry about getting involved with him again." Natalie then asks how they have been, and Laila replies that Kristi will not leave her alone due to her fear of demons.To Gain My Trust ]] Several months after Laila and Felix have last spoken, Laila receives a call from him. Felix asks what she wants out of their contract, to which Laila replies that the only thing she wants is for him to ask her that question in person.I Care About You or Something She ends the call, but a few minutes later, she starts bleeding from her crotch due to Felix being kicked by Zadkiel in that region.Kindest Man I've Ever Met She is later shown at the hospital with Kristi, bleeding from both of her wrists as angelic possession begins to take place.I Can Do That Relationships * Felix - In the beginning, Laila only formed a contract with Felix to get closer to Satan, but over time, she has grown to enjoy Felix's company. The time the two spent together after Anthea's death has proven to be crucial to their friendship, as they have cared about each other ever since. * Kristi Lange - Laila and Kristi do not seem like their personalities would go along well together at first; Laila's contract with Felix and Kristi's aversion to anything demon-related makes it seem like they would clash. However, Laila frequently comforts Kristi when she is afraid, which leads to their friendship growing over time. The two have gotten to the point where they can look past each other's differences pertaining to the angel/demon world, and in fact, Kristi even forgets that Laila has a contract with Felix at one point. Overall, the two are close friends, and Laila can be seen teasing Kristi from time to time. * Natalie McAllister - Although Laila once sought to break Natalie and Satan's contract, she has never harbored any ill will towards Natalie. The two start off as classmates, having nothing to do with each other, but their connections to Satan and Felix tie them together and lead to them becoming friends. Laila and Natalie have a good relationship and occasionally hang out together. * Anthea Rosenfeld - As two close friends of Felix, Laila and Anthea have mutual respect for each other. Anthea watches out for Laila in a similar way that she watches out for Felix, and can even be seen picking her up from school. However, unbeknownst to Laila, Anthea actually dislikes her because she feels Laila is interfering with her and Felix's friendship. Quotes Trivia * Laila's brother, Lyle, died on July 14th. The Bible verse 2 Chronicles 7:14 goes as follows: "if my people, who are called by my name, will humble themselves and pray and seek my face and turn from their wicked ways, then I will hear from heaven, and I will forgive their sin and will heal their land."http://biblehub.com/2_chronicles/7-14.htm This quote may be coming from Lyle's point of view; Laila calls herself "Laila" because it sounds like "Lyle", which relates to the "who are called by my name" part of the verse. * One of Laila's quirks is referring to people by their last names. She only calls people by their first names when the situation is serious. References Category:Contractors Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Humans